El Zorro: La Espada y El Jutsu
by AleXanDraPR369
Summary: UA en donde los personajes de Naruto viven la historia de el legendario Zorro. El pueblo de CaliKonoha vive bajo la opresión del gobierno pero mantienen las esperanzas porque el Zorro siempre está ahí para ayudarlos. Cuando nombran a un nuevo goberkage, ¿éste acabará o se unirá a la corrupción? Pero él llega con 2 bellas hijas que hacen líos con el corazón de nuestro Zorro.


**N/A:** ¡Nada me pertenece excepto esta historia!

¡Bienvenidos a esta mezcla de Universos entre El Zorro y Naruto! Dicho eso hay algunas cosas por las que se tienen que preparar:

*voz del narrador de Decisiones* "Los parentezcos de los personajes han sido un poco cambiados para efectos de la trama"

¡Jaja, disfruten!

 **Y el Goberkage, ¿es Malo por Conocido o Bueno por Conocer?**

Era otro día caliente, nada fuera de lo común. Las personas del pueblo de CaliKonoha se veían ocupadas; y es que se preparan para la llegada del nuevo goberkage. Lamentablemente, el anterior, Hiruzen Sarutobi, había fallecido; algunos dicen que fue un triste accidente, otros afirman que fue un asesinato, pero ciertamente de viejo no murió. Al llegar la noticia a España del Viento, el Rey Daimyō inmediatamente nombró un nuevo goberkage para la colonia. Más por tecnicismos que por méritos, el susodicho fue Obito Uchiha.

—Así que es oficial, Obito, mi antiguo estudiante, será el goberkage. ¡Qué alegría, él siempre quiso ese puesto! —expresó Minato de la Vega poniendo la prensa en la mesa y luego tomó un sorbo de café.

—¿Pero crees que sea bueno manteniendo al margen al comandante Sasuke como lo hizo Sarutobi? —Naruto se levantó de la mesa para apreciar la vista de la gran terraza de la hacienda.

—Si algo yo vi en ese muchacho fue pura determinación. Él no era tan bueno como Kakashi cuando entrenaba conmigo en la milicia; y aun así mira a dónde sus méritos lo llevaron. Llamar la atención del Rey Daimyō y que te nombre goberkage no es fácil —respondió Minato.

—Yo lo que le tengo miedo es que entre Uchihas se entiendan y en vez de detener a Sasuke sea un corrupto que lo apoye-

—¡Eso nunca! —Rin, que acababa de llegar del pueblo, interrumpió a Naruto—. Obito siempre fue un amor, él nunca fue un agitador como el resto de los Uchihas.

—¡Rin debe estar loca porque Obito llegue! Ellos dos llegaron a ser novios en aquel tiempo —Minato compartió el chisme con su hijo.

—¿De verdad, tía? Nunca te imaginé a ti con un novio y como siempre rechazas al teniente Ka-

—¡Es que Obito y yo decidimos esperarnos! —otra vez Rin interrumpió—, y no menciones a Kakashi que me tiene cansada.

—Pero titi Rin, aquí en la prensa dice que él regresa con su familia...

—¡No puede ser que su tío Madara sigue vivo! Yerba mala nunca muere... —Minato exclamó sorprendido.

—Sí, ya debe ser más viejo que Matusalén —se rio Rin—. Se deben referir a él en la prensa cuando dicen familia, como es el único familiar que le queda... Cuando Obito salió de aquí para probar su suerte en España, su tío Madara lo dejó quedarse en su casa; y ahora parece que él también se regresa.

—¡Ah, bueno! Es que cuando leí eso en la prensa pensé que, pues, que Obito era padre de familia-

—¡Jamás! —y dale a Rin con interrumpir—. Él me juró que me esperaría; ¡no vengas con cizañas, Naruto!

—Fue sólo un pensamiento... Oye padre, ¿y por qué te referiste al tal Madara como "yerba mala"?

—Calma hijo, sé que no confías en nadie con el apellido Uchiha, pero de este puedes estar tranquilo. Madara debe estar senil ya, y te cuento, que en su juventud fue parte de los colonizadores del gran Hashirama Senju.

—¡Vaya! Debe ser un señor muy respetado entonces, bien, no me preocupo. Lo que queda es ver cuán bien el tal Obito hace sus funciones.

Las preocupaciones de Naruto son las mismas que tiene el pueblo. Es que los Uchihas fueron muy fuertes y la mayoría abusaron de ese poder, como lo hace el comandante Sasuke Uchiha. Una posición tan respetable, y casi a la par en autoridad como la de un goberkage, él la usa para el mal. Todos saben que los impuestos que sus soldados cobran son más altos que los que impuso España del Viento; el dinero demás se lo queda él, obviamente. El pueblo es capaz de confiar más en los bandidos que en los soldados, lo cual es el caso...

—Entonces, ¿la noche de la fiesta del nuevo goberkage es que iremos a la frontera a recoger impuestos? —El soldado Suigetsu preguntó para corroborar.

—Sí, Sasuke piensa que con todo el mundo pendiente al nuevo goberkage será más fácil. Él espera que no haya nadie en esa aldea, y si hay alguien, lo arrestamos —el soldado Jūgo le respondió sin cambiar de semblante.

—Pero, ¿qué aldea exactamente es a la que vamos? La frontera de CaliKonoha y SunaMéxico es muy grande y hasta ahora yo nunca había oído de tal aldea en esa área.

—Ya te diré, pero no aquí en medio de la plaza, esa información es confidencial y Sasuke no quiere que El Zorro se entere y arruine su plan... —Los dos soldados se retiraron al cuartel sin decir una sola palabra más del tema.

Lo que esos dos no sospechaban es que Shikamaru escuchó todo, todito. En el pueblo no hay un alma que deje de chismorrear delante de Shikamaru ya que piensan que él es sordomudo; cuando la realidad es que él es sólo mudo y escucha más claro que el agua. Ya salía a contárselo al Zorro, el infame "bandido" que protege los intereses del pueblo, cuando tropezó con Naruto que estaba haciendo diligencias en el pueblo. Éste último fue el que cayó redondito en el piso; con sus señas, Shikamaru le dijo que se puede ahorrar las estupideces en frente de él.

—¡Pero si me caí de verdad!

—"A veces se me olvida que también eres Naruto" —dijo Shikamaru en su lenguaje complicado.

—¡Oye! —Antes de que pudiera ripostar ya el otro disparaba un montón de señas que Naruto no pudo seguir—. Espera, espera, no estaba pendiente, otra vez desde el principio.

Shikamaru respiró hondo y otra vez le comunicó lo que escuchó, esta vez con más calma.

—¿Así que esa es la nueva trama de Sasuke? Debemos estar listos con antelación, quiero evitar que cojan más presos; últimamente quien Sasuke arresta desaparece y eso no me da buena espina.

—"Hay que avisarle al Padre Jiraiya para que averigüe y también sacarle alguna información al sargento Chōji" —sugirió en señas.

—Bien, haremos eso —ambos se encaminaron en sus tareas.

X-O-X-O-X

Por fin es el día de la llegada del goberkage. Los que tenían la tarde libre fueron al puerto a recibirlo; pero había una persona en especial que estaba desesperada por recibirlo...

—¡Minato, llegamos tarde por tu culpa! Te dije que te tomaras este día libre porque quería ser la primera aquí y poder estar al frente de todos los demás.

—Lo siento Rin, pero por lo menos desde aquí puedes ver cuando desembarque.

—Pero es que yo no quería sólo verlo, yo quería lanzarme sobre él, y abrazarlo, y besarlo y... ¡Oh, mira es él, ES ÉL! —Pobre Minato iba a terminar sordo esa tarde, pero creo que prefería eso a que Rin terminara esa frase.

En efecto, era Obito bajándose del barco, seguido de un señor muy mayor y dos muchachas jóvenes y muy hermosas. Un oficial de la corona anunció:

—Pueblo de CaliKonoha, les presento a su nuevo goberkage, Obito Uchiha de Akatsuki, nombrado por su excelencia el Rey Daimyō. Con él lo acompañan su tío, el conquistador Madara Uchiha, y sus dos hijas Hinata y Sakura —eran pocos los que aplaudían entre los presentes y encima con poco ánimo, pues no estaban impresionados.

—¿De Akatsuki? Eso es de nobleza; y ¿cómo que sus dos hijas? ¡Dos hijas! —Rin se preguntaba para sí—. Se casó, tuvo hijas y no me esperó... No me esperó... —su voz se iba quebrantando en un llanto. Minato no sabía cómo reaccionar; pero ¿y qué uno hace en una situación como ésta?

—Rin, ven, vámonos de regreso a la hacienda... —sin decir otra palabra más, le hizo caso a su hermano y se montó en la carreta entre sollozos.

Obito, desde el muelle, alcanzó a ver al rubio en su carreta.

—¡Ahí está mi sensei! Me pregunto si trajo a Rin para verme llegar.

—Por lo que veo ya se van... seguramente Rin está enojadísima porque, gracias al anunciador, ya sabe que tienes dos hijas... —su tío le dijo en un tono algo sádico.

—Es verdad que tengo a mis hijas pero yo estoy libre; podemos continuar donde nos quedamos.

—¿Después de haberte casado, tener hijas y tener la suerte de enviudar? No creo que ella o cualquier mujer pueda continuar donde se quedaron —Madara tenía razón pero él no lo decía por aconsejar; su sonrisa malvada decía que se estaba disfrutando la situación.

—¡Tío, por favor, no empieces!

—Mira niño, a mí no importan tus líos de faldas; siempre y cuando no te distraigan de lo que vinimos a hacer aquí.

—Sí, tío, sí... —Obito ya no le hacía caso y trataba de verificar si Minato y Rin se quedaron para recibirlo; pero ya ellos no estaban por todo aquello.

—¿Es-esperas a tu antigua n-novia? —Hinata preguntó al acercarse a quien la crio.

—No... sí, espero que no te moleste... con esto no le falto el respeto a la memoria de tu madre —él respondió cabizbajo.

—¡No! Para n-nada, es de entender... Es-espero que ella tam-también sepa entender —la mayor le soltó la más dulce sonrisa.

—Nunca le escribiste y menos sabe de nosotras; si no se olvidó de ti, se va a llevar una gran sorpresa —Sakura se metió en la conversación.

—¡Sa-Sakura! N-no hables así.

—Hinatita, tan linda, pero si fuera yo, hace rato me hubiera casado sin decirle nada tampoco.

—Yo ya se lo dije —dijo Madara como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Bueno ya! No se metan más en mi vida —gritó de repente Obito algo irritado.

—Pues, vámonos entonces, que no vas a resolver tus problemas amorosos aquí y tengo mucha calor. Ya quiero ver nuestra casa, cuán grande y lujosa es, visitar el pueblo, las tiendas más caras, conocer gente influyente-

—Sí, Sakura ya nos vamos... —Obito se preguntaba quién lo volvería loco primero.

La familia entera se montó en el carruaje hacia su nuevo hogar en el pueblo. Hablando del pueblo, Naruto salió hacia la plaza para hablar con su fiel amigo.

—Shikamaru, ¿llegaste a preguntarle al Padre Jiraiya si sabía algo de aquel asunto? —preguntó Naruto al encontrarse con el mencionado en medio de la plaza.

—"Sí, pero no tenía nada al momento, dijo que investigaría al respecto" —dejó lo que estaba haciendo para contestarle.

—Lo que pude sacarle al sargento Chōji es que va a ser un pequeño escuadrón de soldados a cobrar los impuestos y arrestar al que no pague, como siempre. Es la misma treta pero todavía falta saber qué aldea es esa... Lo caro que me salieron esas barbacoas y aún no tengo la información completa; ¿qué habrá en esa aldea que la mantienen en un secreteo?

—"Vamos ahora con el Padre Jiraiya, tal vez él ya dio con esa información."

Se podía decir que todo el pueblo estaba en la plaza. A pesar de no agradarles la idea de que un Uchiha sea el nuevo goberkage, encima teniendo a otro Uchiha como comandante, parecía que iban a botar la casa por la ventana con la fiesta de esa noche. Hasta ya tenían una gran tarima montada en medio de la plaza, había linternas decorativas por donde quiera, y los kioscos con las diferentes fritangas, bebidas alcohólicas y demás ya estaban instalados. Después de muchos "con el permiso", tropezar con tantas personas y hasta casi ser atropellados por una carreta, Shikamaru y Naruto por fin llegaron a la iglesia.

—¿No escuchas como unos quejidos raros? —preguntó Naruto mientras ambos se acercaban a la casa parroquial dentro del edificio.

—"Sí... mejor toquemos la puerta antes de entrar" —sugirió Shikamaru no muy seguro de si su amigo entendía la situación.

—¡No! ¿Y si lo están asaltando?

—"¿Quién rayos va a asaltar a un cura?" —sin poder terminar esa frase vio como Naruto abría bruscamente la puerta

—¡Padre Jiraiya! ¿Qué le están hacien...do? —Naruto quedó con la boca abierta al ver como el sinvergüenza sacaba la cara de por debajo de la falda de una de las monjas; que por cierto, ésta se fue corriendo por el otro pasillo toda abochornada.

—¡Oh, pero si es Naruto y Shikamaru! ¿Qué los trae por aquí? Por mí no se preocupen que yo, erm, estaba hablando... ¡estaba hablando con la mismísima creación!

—"No sé de qué te sorprendes, Naruto" —el mudo le dio un codazo para que no se quedara así con los ojos bien abiertos—. "El Padre siempre ha sido así".

—¡Padre Jiraiya! ¿Y sus votos de celibato?

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió el clérigo sin más ni más—. Deja de estar gritando que estás en edificio santo.

—Lo mismo le puedo decir yo... —dijo Naruto sin intención de ser escuchado—. Padre, Shikamaru le habló de lo nuevo que está tramando Sasuke, ¿averiguó algo sobre eso?

—El comandante ya no confía ni en sus soldados, si ya fuiste donde el sargento Chōji te habrás dado cuenta que no pudiste sacarle mucha información. Esta noche no será una simple recolección de impuestos, o al menos así lo quiere hacer ver Sasuke, pero el verdadero motivo es ocupar las tierras.

—¡Más propiedades para Sasuke! O mejor dicho para "el gobierno", pero ¿y qué hay ahí? ¿Y de qué aldea estamos hablando? Esa es la información que me falta...

—Ahí es que la cosa se pone más rara, la aldea no está cerca de la frontera con SunaMéxico, ES en SunaMéxico; Rōran es la aldea.

—"¿El comandante se va a apropiar de tierras que ni siquiera son de CaliKonoha? ¿Con qué autoridad?"

—Yo tampoco sé lo que pretende pero esto no me huele nada bien. Naruto, no sólo detengas esto, estate pendiente a ver qué hay detrás de todo esto.

—Bien, está decidido, esta noche me visto de negro —Naruto irradiaba determinación—. Pero, ¿y dónde es, cómo llego a Rōran, Padre? —Se le fue la seriedad para buen sitio.

—Toma el camino para Uzushio, la tribu de tu madre que en paz descanse, de ahí cruza la frontera y será la primera aldea que te topes.

—La tribu de mi madre...

—Naruto, ten mucho cuidado esta noche, Shikamaru prepárale una estrategia —el mudo asintió.

X-O-X

La fiesta estaba encendida, mucha comida, mucha bebida, música, baile... en fin, de todo. A pesar de ser tiempos difíciles para el pueblo, saben aprovechar cada oportunidad de estar alegres. Había demasiada gente, el espacio era algo apretado; imagínate si hasta gente de pueblos cercanos vino. Había uno que otro de Ame y hasta de SunaMéxico; algunos gitanos del pueblo de las Cascadas y hasta indios de Uzushio. Minato estaba deleitado de que su suegra, Mito, se animara a ir a la fiesta.

Más deleitado aún estaba Kakashi que Rin no se le despegaba de encima. No tenía ni idea de qué mosca la picó pero se lo estaba disfrutando. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que la tenía así: cada vez que Obito se le acercaba, ella hacía que cambiaran de lugar. No había que tener una educación de universidad para entender por qué Rin no quiere hablar con Obito; había dos hijas como prueba, aunque ninguna noticia de la esposa. Kakashi se puso en guardia, pues lo que iba a hacer no le parecía bien, pero hizo que Rin se distrajera para dejar que Obito lograra acercarse a ver qué pasaba.

—¡Rin, aquí estoy! —se anunció a sí mismo el político dando un brinquito y todo.

—Cínico...

—¿Eh...? ¡Ya podemos estar juntos!

—¡¿Qué juntos de qué?! Te casaste y tuviste dos hijas, me quedó claro que no me esperaste.

—No, pero enviudé... —dijo aún entusiasmado como si no fuera nada.

—¡Ah, qué bien! ¿Mataste a tu esposa para estar conmigo?

—No, pero-

—¿Y si no se hubiera muerto? —continuó Rin sin darle espacio para hablar; él no estaba preparado para esa pregunta—. No es lo mismo seguir con tu vida como si nada habiéndome prometido que nos esperaríamos. Yo no viví así como si nada, yo detuve mi vida hasta el día que llegaras y me encuentro con que tú tienes tu vida hecha. No me importa si ahora estás viudo o la excusa que tengas, no es lo mismo, no me esperaste...

—Pero Rin-

—Ya la escuchaste, fue suficiente —Kakashi intervino.

—Kakashi, no te metas —el tono de Obito cambió a uno muy serio de un momento a otro.

—Obito, ven para que conozcas al comandante —apareció Madara de la nada que llevaba rato buscando a su sobrino.

—Vaya a atender sus asuntos, señor goberkage —dijo desafiante Kakashi. Obito se fue de la escena, reacio, pero se fue. Ninguno de los dos dejó de acuchillarse con la mirada mientras desaparecían entre la multitud.

—Qué rápido buscas líos de faldas, no te quiero distraído, ¿me oíste?

—Lo que digas, tío... —a Obito no le quedaba humor de refutar.

Ahora el problema era esquivar a tanta gente para llegar a donde Sasuke. Mientras ellos se demoraban, el comandante ya se estaba poniendo cómodo con la compañía de Sakura.

—Una señorita tan joven y bella como usted no debería estar solita en una fiesta de pueblo como ésta; podría atraer la molesta atención de muchos hombres sin clase.

—Sí, ¿cómo la suya? —Sakura rodó los ojos, desde una milla podía ver que este 'oficial' le faltaba mucha práctica en el cortejo.

—Yo no soy cualquiera, soy el comandante de esta ciudad, mi compañía le garantiza alejar a la plebe o incluso en un futuro, poder y seguridad financiera.

—¿Ésa es su carta ganadora con las chicas? ¡Por Favor! Déjeme decirle que se adelanta mucho con la-hija-del-nuevo-goberkage —Sakura enfatizó cada palabra—, y su presencia aquí me espanta a los verdaderos caballeros que me pueden dar LUJOS en un futuro.

—¡Pff! No sé quién encontrará en este pueblo que le dé lujos; pero así me gustas más, difícil y de familia importante, doble placer-

—¿Placer de qué? —interrumpió Obito, que acaba de encontrarlos entre la multitud, todavía con el tono serio atípico de él. Madara casi roda los ojos hasta la otra dimensión mientras pensaba para sí: "más líos de falda".

—Obito, sobrino, te presento al comandante Sasuke Uchiha-

—¡¿Uchiha?! —la intención de Sakura era exclamar para sí pero aun así interrumpió la introducción.

—Sí, Uchiha, de hecho, el último de nuestro clan excluyendo a mi sobrino y a mí; y desató nuestras habilidades muy temprano en su vida debo añadir. Sasuke, te presento al nuevo goberkage Obito Uchiha de Akatsuki.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor goberkage; he oído hablar que usted es muy poderoso con nuestras habilidades Uchihas-

—Y es un placer para mí también conocerlo, comandante Sasuke _Uchiha_ , soy Sakura Uchiha de Akatsuki—. Interrumpió nuevamente la conversación extendiendo su mano para que Sasuke la besara formalmente.

—No tengo palabras para expresar mi deleite al conocer tan bella dama—. Besó su mano sin romper el contacto visual y hasta tiró una pequeña guiñada.

Obito se dio cuenta de la guiñada y ya estaba visiblemente irritado, antes de que pudiera separarlos notó a Madara ahí soltando una risita; definitivamente el pasatiempo secreto de su tío era verlo mortificado. Se le olvidó todo eso cuando vio a Hinata que por fin se les unía a una fiesta; hasta Madara se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio lo arreglada que estaba.

—¡Papá, Sakura, por fin los encuentro! Oh, hola tío y usted…

—Hinatita, querida, te presento al comandante Sasuke Uchiha; Sasuke te presento a Hinata, la mayor de mi sobrino —en este momento Madara ya tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica. Obito lo nota y ya estaba sospechoso: "¿qué estará tramando mi tío ahora?"

—Debo estar soñado o algo, conocer 2 preciosuras en la misma noche; un placer conocerla, señorita Hinata —Sasuke también le beso la mano aunque al último segundo a quien miraba era a Sakura. Hinata ni se percata de esto, pero Sakura es más suspicaz y sabe lo que está haciendo Sasuke.

—Es-es un placer para m-mí también conocer a otro m-miembro del clan de mi p-padre —dijo Hinata tartamudeando más de lo normal, estaba roja como un tomate también pues no acostumbra a que le digan piropos.

—¡Y el último aparte de tu padre y yo! Hay que multiplicarnos a ver si sale un varón por fin —Madara intercambiaba la vista de Hinata a Sasuke y de Sasuke a Hinata. La mayor sólo encontraba más tonos oscuros de rojo en su cara; la menor y el papá no estaban entretenidos.

—¡Senseeeiiiiii! —gritó Obito al ver a Minato con Mito como si estuvieran en la otra esquina de la fiesta y efectivamente rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

—¡Oh, Obito, hay cosas que no cambian! —Minato hizo como si se destapara los oídos y luego lo estrechó en un abrazo.

—Mira estas son mis hijas, chicas este es Minato de la Vega, mi sensei cuando estaba en la milicia. ¡Y mi tío está aquí! Sí te acuerdas de mi tío Madara, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí —, "no grites" Minato pensaba para sí mientras saludaba a todos con su sonrisa amable aunque por dentro escondía el nerviosismo de cuando confronte a su ex-alumno sobre su hermana Rin; él no es bueno con los dramas sociales.

—No puedo creer que sigas vivo —dijo Mito a Madara.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, india, parece que es verdad eso de que yerba mala nunca muere.

—Las mismas palabras para ti —se podía sentir como ambos activaban sus chakras.

—Bueno, bueno ya es suficiente, antigua generación, viejas batallas; y en honor a mi esposa Kushina, que en paz descanse, no puedo permitir que esta discusión escale —Minato no pudo evitar las imágenes en su mente de esas guerras en las que participó en aquellos tiempos de colonización y expansión.

—Sí, sí tío, no lo incomodes ahora. ¿No que querías que contara con su apoyo en mi gobierno?

—… … … Mis disculpas, Minato —se notó que Madara habló con las muelas de atrás—, le he comentado a Obito que sería bueno que respaldaras algunas de las más importantes agendas que mi sobrino tiene para el gobierno ya que ahora eres el más próspero hacendado en todo CaliKonoha y posiblemente áreas adyacentes.

—Ya que estamos en el tema, quería invitarte personalmente a la primera asamblea de familias influyentes para discutir tales agendas —otra vez seriedad en Obito.

—¡Claro! Ahí estaré, lo que necesites-¿puedo llevar a mi hijo? —Minato casi mezcló los pensamientos—. La verdad quería presentarme contigo en esta fiesta cuando estuviera con mi hijo Naruto para que lo vieras ahora que ya es todo un hombre, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado en la fiesta. Él básicamente maneja los asuntos de la hacienda ahora y sería bueno para el también para que te conozca y vea las cosas buenas que estoy seguro que traerás para este pueblo.

—¡Narutito! Me acuerdo cómo jodía con sus poderes, eran los mismísimos de Kushina… Cierto ya debe ser todo un hombre, él debe ser alrededor de un año mayor que Hinata-

—Hacendado y poderoso, pensé que no habría un joven con esa descripción en este pueblo —Sakura miraba a Sasuke acusatoriamente.

—Poderes de indios, ¡bah! No se comparan con los de Uchiha —ahora Sasuke fruncía el ceño como de costumbre—, aparte Naruto es un torpe, por eso no está en la milicia.

—Debatible, comandante Sasuke; pero en el otro punto sí tienes _algo_ de razón, mi hijo no es bueno ni con la espada ni con los poderes que heredó, pero me salió buen empresario y ahí es más poderoso que usted aun con las injusticias que usted comete en el pueblo —Minato no podía dejar que arrastraran el nombre de su hijo así en su cara y sin él aquí para defenderse.

—¡Ahora sé yo que es una injusticia mantener al pueblo en cintura de acuerdo a la corona! —Sasuke bufó.

—Eso lo discutiremos en la asamblea con Obito —respondió tajante Minato. Madara y Obito se miraban serios pero como preocupados al observar lo correcto y difícil que será Minato—. Oye Obito, dijiste que Naruto es mayor que Hinata solo por un año; pero cuando te fuiste de aquí él ya tenía com años… ¿Cómo?… ¿Sí me explico, no?

—Hinata es hija de mi esposa Konan y su primer matrimonio con Yahiko el Marqués de Akatsuki, que en paz descansen los dos. Sakura si es mía —le estrechaba un brazo a cada una como buen padre orgulloso sin mostrar preferencias a pesar de que sólo una de ellas lleva su sangre Uchiha—; vino al poco tiempo de casarme.

—Ya veo pero y entonces, ¿Rin…? —tenía que también proteger a su hermana pero ni sabía cómo, la cosa estaba bien regada.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, Minato, pero déjalo que arregle sus líos de faldas en otro momento —Madara interrumpió pues le daba lata a donde la conversación iba.

—¿Líos de falda? —a Minato no le parecía tan insignificante.

—¡Sí, y tú también los creas! —Obito le restregó a su tío.

—¡Oh, Madara! No sabía que usted a esa edad, pues… tiene suerte todavía con las mujeres —ahora Minato estaba impresionado y Obito muerto de la risa; eso no era a lo que se refería pero no hay que explicar ahora. Los demás no estaban contentos con esa imagen en la cabeza.

—¡Más respeto, soy una persona mayor! —y Madara se quedó ahí refunfuñando no sé qué.

Todos se alejaban de él lentamente. La pobre Hinata se quedó con la compañía de Sakura que bailaba hasta los anuncios. Y para la mala suerte de Minato, Obito lo llevaba y traía atorado para todos lados en la fiesta; a Mito no le importaba, él estaba pagando la comida y bebida que se le antojaba. Sólo Sasuke se quedó esperando a que Madara le bajara la cólera para hablar de otros asuntos serios. Le hizo señas para que lo siguiera al cuartel que no estaba lejos ya que la fiesta era en la plaza central del pueblo.

—Bueno no que quiera estar en mi lugar de trabajo en una noche de fiesta como hoy, pero aquí es más privado y apropiado para hablar de aquel asunto que me llevas informando por correo certificado —Sasuke comenzó la conversación.

—¿Diste con las tierras, la mina? —por fin un tema que le interesaba a Madara.

—Sí y hasta vi el oro personalmente, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo ha estado ahí y nadie se haya dado cuenta.

—Y la localización también… muy fácil hacerla pasar como parte de CaliKonoha, ¿por cierto cómo va eso?

—Está pasando ahora mismo —Sasuke sonrió con malicia.

—¿Cómo así, no lo estás llevando a cabo personalmente? ¿Quién más sabe del plan? Me has escrito que te preocupa que la información se filtra hacia el tal Zorro ese desde tus mismos soldados —Madara se estaba irritando.

—Tranquilo, sólo mi soldado de confianza sabe _parte_ del verdadero plan. Tengo que verme como quién no rompe un plato para que no digan que otra vez cometí una injusticia —Sasuke bufó—. Y una noche como hoy todos están distraídos, nadie se imagina lo que está pasando en sus narices.

—Bien, pero yo sí veo lo que pasa entre mis narices… vi que te gustó Sakura —ya va a empezar Madara.

—Pues sí me gustó-las 2 están hermosas-pero ella se nota que no es como todas, me rechazó —Sasuke soltó una pequeña risita—. Pero no sé, no ando pensando en esas cosas… Si fuera otra chica de pueblo se iba conmigo sólo por esta noche, pero la hija del goberkage, no quiero empezar la relación con el líder de este pueblo con el pie equivocado.

—Bueno, las faldas donde te metas no me interesan, siempre y cuando no te estorben en cumplir con la misión que estamos llevando a cabo; pero si te interesa sentar cabeza te recomiendo a Hinata. Si prestaste algo de atención a lo que Obito le decía a Minato te habrás dado cuenta que Hinata es la que tiene sangre noble, Sakura sólo es noble por tecnicismos.

—¿Cómo así...? —No que a Sasuke le interesaran esos líos, pero no estaba seguro si seguía a Madara.

—Konan, la madre de las chicas es noble porque estuvo casada con el Marqués de Akatsuki; Hinata, que es hija de los dos entonces tiene sangre de noble. Al Konan enviudar se quedó con el título de nobleza, a quién le pasó a mi sobrino cuando se casaron; por ende, Sakura es noble sólo en papel, no por sangre.

—Bien, pero igual las dos son nobles o ¿importa la diferencia?

—Para la corona sí importa, verás Sasuke, que por más exitoso que mi sobrino fuera en la milicia, la corona nunca lo consideró para ningún simple cargo político hasta que no se hizo noble; y menos iban a considerar a un Uchiha temperamental como piensan de nosotros en España del Viento. Por eso, con la clase de golpe que tenemos planeado, sería bueno que estrecharas tus brazos con la corona casándote con Hinata; y a ver si tú eres quien nos trae un varón a nuestro clan que le hace falta.

—Suena como mucha lata, pero entiendo tu punto —Sasuke se rascaba la cabeza sin darse cuenta perdido en pensamientos.

—No me interesa si te casas con Hinata y consumes el matrimonio con Sakura, siempre y cuando sepas mantener a las faldas al margen. Pero piénsalo, esto puede reducir riesgos a nuestro plan —Madara se retiró.

Para llegar a la casa del goberkage y dejarse vencer por el dulce sueño, Madara debe cruzar toda la plaza del pueblo, o sea, toda la fiesta. Ahí le echó la bendición a sus sobrinas-nietas y casi le recomienda a Hinata a irse con él. Pues es que a la pobre se le notaba que este no era su ambiente, pero ahí estaba Sakura animando a Hinata a que bailara una vez más. Era raro ver a estas dos llevándose bien, así que Madara las dejó ahí sin decir más para que disfrutaran.

Igual al rato a Hinata se le acabó la cuerda y se fue a sentar un rato, se quitó las zapatillas altas y decidió caminar un rato. El pueblo le parecía inmensamente bello mientras más se adentraba por las calles, y tanto así que ya ni sabía dónde estaba. Ahora era el turno del color blanco para posarse en su cara; no sabía qué hacer y ni siquiera había alguien a quién preguntarle direcciones. Parecía un pueblo fantasma pues todos estaban en la fiesta y tampoco podía escuchar el bullicio de ésta que la pudiera guiar de regreso.

Entonces escuchó como ruidos de gente a caballo, ¡al menos alguien que la ayude con direcciones! Pero mientras más se acercaban, más claro le estaba a Hinata que venían a toda velocidad. Hasta que por fin aparecieron en su campo visual y en menos de 2 segundos casi se tiene que tirar y rodar para salirse del medio y que no se la lleven enredada. Y a mala pata, ahí mismo donde estaba ella hace 2 segundos, ahí es que se bajan de los caballos a pelear con espadas y todo. Por lo que pudo observar entre todo el reguero, como 7 soldados le estaban dando persecución a un obvio bandido por su máscara, hasta que lo acorralaron obligándolo a pelear.

—¡Llegó tu noche Zorro, de esta no te escapas! —se jactó uno de los soldados.

—Mientras yo respire no permitiré que el comandante Sasuke manche el nombre de la milicia para cometer sus injusticias-ugh —la respuesta del enmascarado perdió intimidación cuando llevó la mano a su herida.

—Puras babosadas, el comandante sabe bien lo que hace —otro soldado soltó estas palabras vagas.

—Sí, atropellar el bienestar del pueblo para enriquecerse o no sé qué otras agendas tenga ahora. ¿Por qué quiere ahora apoderarse de tierras en las que no tiene jurisdicción?

Hinata, en vez de correr por su seguridad, no pudo evitar quedarse y escuchar la discusión desde atrás de unas cajas. Mientras más escuchaba más se ponía del lado del tal Zorro y si lo que él dice tiene razón, este pueblo tiene un problema grave de corrupción y le dirá a su padre para que tome cartas en el asunto. Ya hablaban menos y peleaban más y ahora hasta usaban sus poderes. Los soldados no están mal con los ataques normales de la milicia, pero el Zorro es formidable con esos, más tiene unos ataques que nunca había visto; ¿serían poderes de los locales? A leguas se ve que el Zorro puede ganarles a todos esos soldados, pero está herido y poco a poco los soldados le van quitando la ventaja. Tanto así que hicieron que cayera al piso cerca de ella; sin darse cuenta Hinata salió de su escondite y se lanzó encima de él.

—¡Deténganse, lo van a matar! —Hinata no pudo creer que esas palabras le salieron alto y claro; todos los soldados se paralizaron por un segundo. El Zorro no cabía en su asombro, en toda su carrera de hacerle la vida imposible a los corruptos, nunca del cielo había caído semejante señorita tan bonita a socorrerlo. Hinata volteó a ver si estaba bien y sus ojos claros se cruzaron con la mirada intensa de esos ojos azules que no se había percatado que el Zorro tiene a través de esa máscara. Luego ella se dio cuenta de que fue un poco brusca cuando se lanzó encima porque él no tardo en soltar un gemido de dolor. Le había lastimado la herida así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo; aparte que la posición en que estaban se veía indecente para una señorita como ella y ya se iba a poner roja de la vergüenza.

—Señorita, esto no le incumbe, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo —uno de los soldados finalmente dijo interrumpiendo el momento.

—No, tan preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a la señorita; ¡qué bien hacen su trabajo estos soldados! —Dijo el Zorro en un tono sarcástico mientras se agarraba de la cintura de Hinata para ayudarse a levantarse—. Señorita, gracias por su preocupación, pero yo me entiendo con estos soldados; vaya a un sitio seguro que no me lo perdonaría si algo le pasara a tan bella dama como usted. Yo mismo la llevaría a un lugar seguro, pero como ve estos soldados me tienen un poco ocupado —el Zorro volvió a posar esa mirada penetrante en Hinata; ella otra vez se quiere sonrojar pero siguen interrumpiendo.

—¡Cállate Zorro! —Gritó un soldado enojado. —Y ya escuchó al bandido este, señorita, aléjese de aquí que de esta noche no pasa que el Zorro siga haciendo de las suyas—añadió amenazante mientras sacaba su espada, los demás soldados también sacaron sus espadas apuntándoles en respaldo a lo que dijo este soldado.

—Señorita, ¿me deja sacar la espada? —le dijo el Zorro a Hinata mientras se aferraba a ella y tragó gordo sin darse cuenta. Hinata por fin se puso roja, pero porque no sabía si lo que sentía era la susodicha espada o él sentía lo mismo que ella al estar así tan cerquita.

—¡Qué pasa Zorro! ¿Se acobardó; se piensa esconder bajo las faldas de la señorita? —se burló uno de los soldados, se notaba que se estaban desesperando para entrar en acción nuevamente.

—S-si me suelta la p-puede sacar s-sin problemas —respondió Hinata incapaz de hacer contacto visual.

—Tiene razón, señorita, disculpe. Quédese detrás de mí y no le va a pasar nada; esto lo termino en un momento —se puso delante de ella y sacó su espada.

—P-pero está herido —dijo Hinata en voz baja.

—No se preocupe, ya verá porqué me llaman el Zorro —y la batalla por fin comenzó nuevamente. El Zorro mantenía a todos los soldados al margen al mismo tiempo que la cubría. En cuanto pudo le silbó a su caballo para que viniera, pero los soldados ya se alertaron de que planeaba escapar.

—¡No lo dejen escapar; esta noche atrapamos al Zorro lo proteja quien lo proteja! —alentó un soldado y los demás atacaron con más moral. El soldado usó la técnica de teleportación y zafó a Hinata de la protección del Zorro.

—¡Ríndete Zorro, o la señorita paga el precio! —ya peleaban sucio.

—¡No se atrevería a lastimar a un miembro de la nobleza como yo y mucho menos a la hija del nuevo goberkage! —Hinata ripostó en un momento de valentía, aunque ahora tiembla por dentro del miedo y la adrenalina.

Otra vez todos los soldados se paralizaron por un momento. Hinata logró amedrentarlos, el soldado le bajó la espada lentamente. Se preguntaban entre sí desorganizadamente: "¿nobleza aquí en este pueblo?" "Claro que sí, el goberkage llegó hoy y la familia es Noble." "Nos van a echar de la milicia, del pueblo y de todos lados si le pasa algo a la hija del goberkage." "¿No que el Zorro estaba aquí?" Y con esa última se volvieron un 8 sin entender cómo hace 2 segundos el Zorro estaba aquí y ahora no lo encuentran ni con poderes clarividentes de gitanos. El Zorro había aprovechado de que estaban distraídos y debajo de sus narices tomó a la señorita de la mano y ya se había montado en su caballo para escapar con ella. Era lo más conveniente para él por su herida; los soldados volvieron en sí muy tarde.

—Remolino, piafa —y el caballo le hizo caso a su amo embistiendo a los soldados delante de él cuando sus patas delanteras cayeron de nuevo al piso. Hinata se aferró fuertemente para no caerse mientras pensaba: "increíble, hasta su caballo le hace caso." Sólo uno de los soldados quedó de pie pero se acobardó demasiado como para hacer algo. El Zorro le rasgó la "Z" en su uniforme; el soldado ya se había orinado encima cuando se dio cuenta que sólo era la usual marca y que todavía estaba vivo. Cuando los soldados se recuperaron, sólo vieron el polvo que dejó Remolino en su huida. Ya se estaban montando en sus caballos para ir detrás de él; pero Remolino ya los había perdido entre las calles hace mucho tiempo.

—Señorita, hasta aquí la puedo traer de regreso —habían llegado al otro lado del pueblo y de la fiesta y todo, cerca de la mansión del goberkage. Se bajó del caballo y la ayudó a ella a bajarse.

—Está loco, lo pueden ver por aquí.

—Ya verá como me escondo en la oscuridad de la noche —la sujetó por la quijada acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios—. ¿Al menos puedo saber su nombre?

—Hinata —le palpitaban los labios de cuán segura estaba de que la iba a besar. Pero así sin más ni más el Zorro echó a un lado su capa, se montó en su caballo y comenzó a cabalgar. Hinata corrió en vano detrás de él hasta que sólo pudo seguirlo con la vista. Remolino piafó una última vez bajo la luz de la luna llena, el Zorro se quitó su sombrero despidiéndose y desapareció en la distancia.

Hinata se encontró sonriendo al saber que fue de alguna ayuda a este magnífico vigilante; porque ya sabía que bandido no era. Pero todavía no logra entender es todas esas mariposas que sentía en su estómago. Eso es lo que siempre dicen de cuando una persona se enamora, y a pesar de ser la primera vez que tiene esa sensación, estaba segura de que era eso; pero, ¿será por la adrenalina de toda esta situación? Y había otra pregunta que casi le punzaba la mente: ¿quién será en realidad el hombre a quien le llaman el Zorro bajo esa máscara?

 _Corazón, solitario soy y vengo a desatar tu amor. Corazón, desbocado estoy por tu cuerpo escapo sin perdón…_

 **N/A Finales:** Si también me lees en inglés, notarás que me tardé demasiado en actualizar 'The Forbidden is all I Want' de la pareja KakaSaku, bueno, este nuevo fic fue una más de las pequeñas razones por la cual me tardé -.-'

Y como en 'The Forbidden is all I Want', también estoy buscando traductores para esta historia al inglés. Esta va a ser muchos capítulos también y no creo poder hacerlo sola, así que cualquier ayuda, ¡por favor!

¡Sigan leyéndome!


End file.
